1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheathed, conformable, multi-tooth light emitting diode-array light apparatus for curing adhesives, sealants and/or whitening or coloring agents used in the dentistry field.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,655, issued to Friedman on Apr. 13, 1993 and entitled "Optical Light Guide for Controlling the Iradiation of a Dental Restorative Material," teaches a light guide adapted for photocuring. Two optical conductors are spaced to form a gap adapted to receive a tooth. This apparatus, as disclosed, is quite bulky in design and rather frightening in appearance, especially for use in children. Furthermore, it is only adaptable to working on one tooth at a time, and hence lacks the convenience and function of a conformable multi-tooth apparatus. Additionally, without the provision of a protective barrier interposed between the apparatus and the tooth, the device is unsanitary.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,169, issued to Friedman, et al. on March 01, 1994 and entitled "Optical Light Guide for Dental Light-Curing Lamps," discloses an optical light guide constructed of a transparent material, such as glass, acrylic, polystyrene and/or polycarbonate. FIG. 2 of the '169 patent shows how light is reflected within the light guide and directed at a tooth not using direct exposure of the light source at the treatment site. This device, too, is quite bulky in design. The device further is only adaptable to working on one tooth at a time, and hence lacks the convenience and function of a conformable multi-tooth apparatus. Additionally, without the provision of a protective barrier interposed between the apparatus and the tooth, the device is unsanitary.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,473, issued to Hare on May 31, 1994 and entitled "Light Curing Apparatus and Method," discloses a light-curing apparatus including a dental tray and a wand which either fits over the dental tray or is slidably engaged with the dental tray. FIGS. 2 and 3 of the '473 patent show the wand having a plurality of light sources 15, which may be a series of light bulbs or a series of light emitting diodes (FIG. 2), or which may be fiber optic element 20 having optic fibers 28 with ends 24 that emit light into an impression material. This device suffers the drawback that it relies on fiber optic light, and hence is more costly than other devices. Additionally, the apparatus is not conformable to any shape mouth or for working in conjunction with the upper and lower teeth at the same time. Moreover, without the provision of a protective barrier interposed between the apparatus and the tooth, the device is unsanitary. Furthermore, a multitude of tray and wand sizes must be manufactured to fit different mouths, making the apparatus complicated and expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,543, issued to Rozmajzl, Jr. on May 16, 1995 and entitled "Dental Composite Curing Apparatus and Method," teaches a dental apparatus for curing actinic light curable composites, primers and adhesives. As shown in FIG. 2 of the '543 patent, nozzle 62 is centered within fiber optics tube 128, which is housed within annular conduit 150. A plurality of bores or orifices 152 are distributed about fiber optic tube 128. Gas flows out of the bores or orifices to form a uniform blanket of inert gas adjacent an emitting end of the apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, actinic light source 20 is a visible, ultraviolet, infrared or laser light source, depending upon the type of adhesive, primer or composite to be cured. This device also suffers the drawback that it relies on fiber optic light, and hence is more costly than other devices. Additionally, the apparatus is not adaptable to working with more than one tooth at a time and is not conformable to any shape mouth for working in conjunction with more than one tooth at a time. Furthermore, without the provision of a protective barrier interposed between the apparatus and the tooth, the device is unsanitary. This device involves the use of sealed, inert gases, not solid state electro-optics. Thus, loss or leakage of the gases may occur over time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,662, issued to Kipke, et al. on Jan. 30, 1996and entitled "Dental Impression Tray for Photocurable Impression Material," teaches a dental impression tray for photocurable impression material. A light source, such as a solid state light emitter or a light emitting diode, is contained within the dental impression tray. As shown in FIG. 1, emitters 18 are positioned at spaced intervals over body 12 of the dental impression tray. FIGS. 3 and 4 of the '662 patent show different positions of emitters 18. FIG. 5 of the '662 patent shows a bank of emitters 164, such as light emitting diodes, which are used to provide light to emitters 18. This device has as a serious shortcoming no protective barrier interposed between the apparatus and the tooth. Hence, the device is unsanitary. Additionally, the apparatus is not conformable to any shape mouth for working in conjunction with both the upper and lower teeth at the same time. A variety of sizes must be manufactured to accommodate different mouth sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,711, issued to Kennedy, et al. on Jun. 03, 1997 and entitled "Portable Light Emitting Apparatus with a Semiconductor Emitter Array," teaches a hand-held portable light emitting device for photocuring and phototherapy applications. A matrix of light emitting diodes are mounted at a front end of a housing, and emit light energy which is suitable for initiating a photo-reaction. This device, too, is quite bulky in design. Additionally, the apparatus is not adaptable to working with more than one tooth at a time and is not conformable to any shape mouth for working in conjunction with more than one tooth at a time. Also, without the provision of a protective barrier interposed between the apparatus and the tooth, the device is unsanitary. This device further requires cooling air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,250, issued to Kipke on Dec. 30, 1997 and entitled "Compact Dental Impression Tray for Photocurable Impression Material," discloses a dental impression tray that has an array of solid state light emitters for curing photocurable impression material received in a channel of the tray. As shown in FIG. 2 of the '250 patent, emitters 32, such as light emitting diodes, are positioned to emit light to the impression material. This device has as a serious shortcoming no protective barrier interposed between the apparatus and the tooth. Hence, the device is unsanitary. Additionally, the apparatus is not conformable to any shape mouth for working in conjunction with more than one tooth at a time, and does not permit light exposure simultaneously to the right and left sides of the mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,665, issued to Adam, et al. on Jan. 27, 1998 and entitled "Method and Apparatus for Binding Orthodontic Brackets to Teeth," teaches a method and a device to bond orthodontic brackets to teeth. A curing light is removably received within a passage of the bracket. This device is quite bulky in design and has no protective barrier interposed between the apparatus and the tooth. Designed more for use with braces, the device is unsanitary insomuch as repeated, direct contact between the device and the mouth is expected. Additionally, the apparatus is not conformable to any shape mouth for working in conjunction with more than one tooth at a time. The key/keyhole design and use makes the method difficult to employ, requiring laborious skill in placement for each tooth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,577, issued to Oxman, et al. on Feb. 17, 1998 and entitled "Dental Impression Tray with Chemiluminescent Light Source," teaches a dental impression tray that forms a channel which receives or contains a photocurable dental impression material. A wall or a wall portion adjacent the chamber is constructed of a material that transmits electromagnetic actinic radiation. Another chamber of the tray contains a chemiluminescent composition that cures the photocurable dental impression material. The device relies on a chemical reaction to produce the light used during the cure instead of direct illumination with solid state electro-optics. Additionally, the apparatus is not conformable to any shape mouth; hence, different sizes must be manufactured to accommodate a variety of mouth sizes. Furthermore, the device is most adaptable for working in conjunction with one tooth at a time; it cannot be accommodated to work on both the upper and lower teeth simultaneously. Furthermore, without the provision of a protective barrier interposed between the apparatus and the tooth, the device is unsanitary.
Thus, a problem associated with light curing apparatus for use in dentistry that precede the present invention is that many of them are bulky in design, and hence cumbersome to use.
Yet another problem associated with light curing apparatus for use in dentistry that precede the present invention is that many of them are hand-held, and hence difficult to use with precision. The dental operator, an assistant or the patient himself may be required to stabilize the apparatus during its entire placement time in the patient's mouth.
Still a further problem associated with light curing apparatus for use in dentistry that precede the present invention is that many of them are only adaptable to working on one tooth at a time, and hence do not facilitate rapid working conditions during dentistry. Certainly, none known to Applicant accommodates working on both (1) the upper and lower teeth at the same time and (2) the left and right sides of the mouth at the same time.
Yet an additional problem associated with light curing apparatus for use in dentistry that precede the present invention is that many of them are frightening in appearance, and hence susceptible to consumer rejection. Children, especially, may be averse to bulky equipment.
Another problem associated with light curing apparatus for use in dentistry that precede the present invention is that many of them are chemically activated, in that many of them rely on light produced from a chemical reaction for their efficacy. Calibration of this equipment may be needed to correct for leakage or depletion of gases over time.
Still a further problem associated with light curing apparatus for use in dentistry that precede the present invention is that many of them are expensive to manufacture and use, particularly where a multiplicity of sizes is required.
Yet an additional problem associated with light curing apparatus for use in dentistry that precede the present invention is that many of them must be reused in their entirety to be cost effective. Where a multiplicity of sizes is required, the dental office is faced with the prospect of stocking many such apparatus, concomitantly driving up the cost of using such apparatus.
Still a further problem associated with light curing apparatus for use in dentistry that precede the present invention is that many of them rely on fiber optic light, and hence are perhaps more costly than other devices. These are not self-contained in a small package. Furthermore, these may even generate harmful levels of heat at the light source, requiring indirect illumination.
Yet an additional problem associated with light curing apparatus for use in dentistry that precede the present invention is that many of them are designed essentially for use with dental braces or brackets.
Another problem associated with light curing apparatus for use in dentistry that precede the present invention is that they lack the appearance of being sanitary, and hence are even more susceptible to consumer rejection and may contribute to the spread of infection by cross-contamination. Additionally, their design does not permit ease of total sanitation of all parts, particularly those that are difficult to access during the sanitation process.
An even further problem associated with light curing apparatus for use in dentistry that precede the present invention is that they are not conformable to any shape mouth for working in conjunction with the upper and the lower teeth at the same time.
For the foregoing reasons, there has been defined a long felt and unsolved need for a light curing apparatus for use in dentistry that is sterile in fact, sanitary in appearance and hence perceived to be sterile, easily placed in the mouth, inexpensive to manufacture and adjustable to accommodate a variety of differently shaped mouths and bites such that a single design can be accommodated to all persons to which it is adapted. Such a device should be self-contained with minimal parts. It should be able to be used to treat as many teeth as maximally possible at the same time, thereby reducing overall treatment time, complexity and expense.
In contrast to the foregoing, the present invention constitutes a light curing apparatus for use in dentistry that seeks to overcome the problems discussed above, while at the same time providing a simple, easily constructed apparatus that is readily adapted to a variety of applications.